


Don't Take it Personally

by kyummis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetic, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyummis/pseuds/kyummis
Summary: Sehun loves Luhan who loves Minseok. Minseok loves Zitao who loves Sehun, Yifan and Minseok. Yifan loves Tao and Luhan.





	Don't Take it Personally

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> A messy and short story with a lot of ships, really.  
> Also posted on aff.

Sehun falls in love in July.

He falls in love with a voice, a smile and two hands.

He falls in love with Luhan.

 

Luhan falls in love in July.

He falls for chubby cheeks, a smile and a pair of hands.

Minseok’s, hands.

 

Zitao meets Sehun in August.

He falls in love with crooked teeth, the smell of alcohol on his breath and two hands.

Unfortunately, those hands aren’t the ones touching him that night.

 

In August, Minseok kisses Luhan.

He needs to know if he actually loves him or only his hands.

Somewhere inside him he already knows the answer.

 

Yifan falls in love in September.

He falls for those thighs he kissed one hundred times.

Falls for a smile and the hand that is always intertwined with his own.

He falls in love with Zitao.

 

In September, Luhan is over the moon.

He is able to kiss those cheeks, hands and smile whenever he wants.

He kisses,

And kisses,

He’s in love.

 

Sehun is drunk again when he sees Zitao for the second time.

It’s still September.

He sees Zitao and Minseok.

He sees desire.

 

It’s October when Minseok falls in love.

He discovers love when a hand grabs his neck and a tongue enters his mouth.

He doesn’t know his name.

 

In October Zitao thinks he loves Yifan.

Just like that,

He loves Yifan, Sehun and Minseok.

Yifan is the one who says ‘I love you’ first.

Yifan is his boyfriend now, he decides.

 

Yifan kisses Luhan in November.

One hour later, he kisses a guy named Chanyeol and another one named Lay.

He was wrong.

He never loved Tao, not really.

 

Sehun finds out Luhan is single in November.

Zitao tells him in a hushed voice, a weird glint in his eyes.

Sehun is so happy he pays Tao a drink.

And another one,

Four more,

And kisses him.

 

It’s still November when Minseok sees Yifan leaving the house, suitcase in his hand and a smile on his face, Luhan waiting for him inside the car.

 

Yifan falls in love in December.

He falls for a voice, a smile and two hands.

He falls in love with Luhan.

Luhan loves him back.

 

Sehun and Tao start dating in January.

Tao loves Sehun.

Sehun might love him back someday.

It’s not difficult; he already loves Tao’s hands and smile.

He just can’t forget Luhan’s voice.

 

In February, Sehun calls Minseok.

He gives him Tao’s number.

Minseok still loves Zitao.

“Does Tao still love me?”

Probably not.

He presses delete.


End file.
